swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Oheupo Jewao (character)
My name is Oheupo Jewao. I was a member of the 2nd Regiment of the Thyrsus Sun Guards, a Sith cultist group. The Sun Guards were consolated under Lord Sidious to the Thyrsus System. The Sun Guards are excellent assassins and warriors. I wear my black armor in honor of my brotherhood of arms. My heritage on Thyrsus taught me to prepare for the arrival of the new Sith Empire. I served beside Carnor Jax's father in the Clone Wars and when he died I made sure that his son went on to remember his heritage when he became one of the Royal Guards. Many of my comrades currently serve the Emperor as Royal Guards, I occasionally send Sun Guards to their training. Several Sun Guards were mysteriously killed by Separatist leader, Asajj Ventress. I have been preparing for a confrontation with her ever since... Chapter One Commando I began playing this game just a month or two before the combat upgrade on the Tarquinas server. At that time, I was learning the path of the scout/ranger. I had a jax for a pet. There was nothing like walking everywhere or the long recovery in the hospitals after battle (at that time there were doctors everywhere). I joined the PA SITH and met people like -Bait- and Lantern. I had a set of silver RIS armor that I later upgraded for a red set. Somewhere in the process I learned about the Sun Guards and decided to write Oheupo into this heritage since everyone around me was a mandalorian, a rebel or an imperial stormtrooper. I was just getting the hang of how to play when the upgrade came. At that time, I made Oheupo a member of the commando profession. I went to Restuss and gradually completed the Crusader armor set. I colored mine black in homage to the Sun Guards. I decided then to mix the armor up to get as close to the Sun Guards as possible, which in my mind was a black mandalorian chest, the crusader helmet, a left mandalorian bracer and pair of marauder armor pants. My real life friend created a toon named Aayn Ruor (character) and joined me in the gameplay which made the game even sweeter! Of all the adventures in the game the Kashyyk and Mustafar sequences were my favorite expansions until the new instances and collections began. More recently, the ability to change your appearance and still have your armor protection has allowed me the ability to finally get a look that closely resembles the Sun Guard image over on wookieepedia. All these years later I have remained a commando mainly because I enjoyed the heavy weapons aspect of the gameplay. However, because of my love of Sun Guard heritage as expert melee fighters with echani skills and partly because I want to try something new I am about to begin chapter two in my gameplay on my main toon Oheupo! I founded the -TSG (PA) Thyrsus Sun Guards on Tarquinas after the PA SITH changed. The guild has traditionally been a small guild of no more than sixty members. The guild is currently active on Starsider and we welcome Imperial and Neutral toons. Right now, we have twenty members in the guild, most are leveling towards CL90. My friend Aayn Ruor is the mayor of our city New Thyrsus. Again, we welcome any to join our city! Chapter Two Spy On the anniversary of my account, I am changing professions to become a spy. I will write here about these adventures since much of the game has changed. Category:Player characters